An embodiment relates generally to virtual controls and displays.
Virtual systems utilize goggles for displaying virtual elements. The goggles display virtual elements for executing information or controls used in video games, tourist information, movies, etc. Such systems are typically course in regards to the position of the virtual elements that are displayed. That is, because of the positioning error, the location of the virtual elements can only be displayed with a certain amount of accuracy. As a result, some virtual systems may not be feasible for utilizing virtual displays or control where it is essential that an accurate positioning of the virtual displays are required and it is difficult locating the spectacles in free space.